1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pouch having an improved pour opening.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 7-2260 discloses a pouch having a reinforcement comprising a linear shaping of foil in the region of a pour opening to prevent the pour opening from being choked up when liquid is poured.
The reinforcement, however, is arranged in such a manner that two foils constituting a free standing pouch are provided with two reinforcements which lie in alignment with one another, i.e., symmetrically. Therefore, the pour opening tends to be choked and steady pouring of the contents is often failed.
A conventional self-supporting pouch comprises a bag-like portion formed by adhering films with a pour opening sealed portion located at the upper part of the bag-like portion. When the self-supporting pouch is filled with liquid and allowed to stand, while the outer shape is stably maintained from the middle part immediately under the liquid surface to the bottom part of the bag-like portion due to the liquid pressure of the contents, the outer shape from the middle part to top portion of the bag-like portion tends to give wrinkle or intake, thus exhibiting unsatisfied self-supporting property.
In addition, when holding the self-supporting pouch to pour the contained liquid from its pour opening, the bag-like portion tends to bend and deform at the connected portion between the side sealed portion and the pour opening sealed portion thereby impairing the holding property.